Vampire, Watashi Wa Ai
by Shiomiya Yuki
Summary: Apa kamu percaya bahwa vampire itu ada? Aku Kagamine Rin dulunya sangat tidak percaya pada vampire. Tapi itu semua berubah sejak aku semakin mengenal Kagami Len. Kehidupanku yang tenang mulai berubah sejak aku berhubungan dengan Len...
1. Chapter 1

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Cerita asli buatan sendiri jika ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain mohon maaf...**

**Summary**

** Apa kamu percaya bahwa vampire itu ada? Aku Kagamine Rin dulunya sangat tidak percaya pada vampire. Tapi itu semua berubah sejak aku semakin mengenal Kagami Len. Kehidupanku yang tenang mulai berubah sejak aku berhubungan dengan Len...**

* * *

**Happy Reading... ^_^**

"Eng... Ohayou (Pagi) Rinto-nichan (Kak Rinto)" sapa seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu berwarna kuning cerah dengan sebuah pita besar berwarna putih dan sepasang jepit berwarna putih di sisi kiri rambutnya.

Gadis itu sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya dengan rapi. Sebuah baju lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan sebuah pita berwarna merah yang terpasang di lehernya dan juga sebuah rok kotak-kotak berwarna merah diatas lutut. Dan juga sebuah blazer berwarna merah. Nama gadis itu Kagamine Rin, baru saja menyapa aniki (kakak laki-laki) satu-satunya yang baru saja selesai menyiapkan makanan diatas meja makan. Kagamine Rinto adalah nama aniki dari Kagamine Rin. Laki-laki itu memiliki rambut yang sama dengan imoutonya (adik perempuan) hanya saja rambutnya lebih pendek dan dikedua sisi rambutnya terdapat jepit berwarna putih seperti milik imoutonya. Seragam yang dikenakan olehnya juga hampir sama dengan imoutonya hanya saja di lehernya ia mengenakan sebuah dasi berwarna merah dan mengenakan celana panjan kotak-kotak berwarna merah juga sebuah blazer untuk laki-laki berwarna merah. Perlu diketahui bahwa Kagamine Rinto adalah seorang aniki yang sangat overproctective terhadap imoutonya yaitu Kagamine Rin. Tidak pernah dia biarkan ada sembarang laki-laki yang mendekati imoutonya apalagi menyakitinya. Karena jika itu sampai terjadi mungkin orang yang sudah menyakiti adiknya itu tidak akan pernah selamat. Berlebihan memang, tapi itulah tanda bahwa dia sangat menyayangi imoutonya.

"Ah... Ohayou Rin" laki-laki itu tersenyum menyambut imoutonya yang baru saja memasuki dapur untuk memulai sarapan paginya sebelum dia berangkat sekolah bersama dengan anikinya.

"Rinto-nichan hari ini jadi mengantarku ke Toko Buku kan?" gadis itu bertanya dengan wajah yang penuh harap.

"Ehm... Gomen Rin. Ni-chan hari ini tidak bisa mengantarmu, Ni-chan baru ingat kalau hari ini Ni-chan ada ekskul. Bagaimana kalau besok saja?" Rin tampak sangat kecewa pada pada jawaban dari anikinya.

"Eh... tapi kemarinkan Rinto-nichan sudah janji akan mengantarku kesana"

"Ia... Ni-chan tahu. Tapi Ni-chan baru ingat kalau hari ini Ni-chan ada ekskul jadi Ni-chan tidak bisa mengantarmu. Ni-chan janji besok akan mengantarmu kesana"

"Tidak mau. Kalau Rinto-nichan tidak bisa mengantar. Aku bisa pergi sendiri kok" jawab Rin yakin.

"Tidak boleh. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu padamu saat kamu pergi kesana sendiri?" Rinto tampak tidak yakin membiarkan Rin pergi sendiri kesana tanpa ada yang menemaninya.

"Rinto-nichan aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Tidak akan ada yang terjadi padaku"

"Bagaimana kamu tahu akan baik-baik saja? Kamu terlalu kecil untuk bisa membela dirimu sendiri, Rin!" Rinto yang sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan imoutonya tanpa sadar dia sudah membentak imoutonya sendiri.

"AKU BISA NI-CHAN"

"TIDAK RIN"

"Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku akan tetap pergi sendiri" setelah mengatakan itu Rin segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar rumah.

"RIN" Rinto memanggil imoutonya dengan nada kemarahan.

"Aku benci Rinto-nichan" di pintu depan Rin sempat menoleh pada anikinya dan mengatakan hal yang membuat Rinto terkejut mendengarnya, setelah mengatakan itu Rin segera berlari meninggalkan rumahnya.

Setelah kepergian imoutonya, Rinto langsung terduduk lemas di meja makan. Laki-laki itu tampak sangat menyesali hal yang baru saja terjadi.

'Ni-chan hanya sangat menghawatirkanmu Rin. Ni-chan tidak mau terjadi hal buruk terjadi padamu' gumam Rinto dalam hati.

Di sekolah Vocaloid Hight School, Rin memasuki kelasnya dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal. Terang saja teman-teman sekelasnya tempak heran melihatnya. Tapi dasarnya Rin yang masih kesal, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari teman-temannya. Dia berjalan kebangkunya dan mendudukkan dirinya disana.

Dipojok kelas terlihat 2 orang laki-laki dan 1 orang gadis yang menghentikan pembicaraan dan menatap heran pada Rin.

"Ada apa dengan Rin-chan ya? Ah... jangan-jangan dia ada masalah" ucap gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna hijau dan dikucir twintail, yang diketahui bernama Hatsune Miku sahabat dekat Rin.

"Hmm... mungkin saja. Dia tampak sangat kesal hari ini. Ia kan Len?" ucap laki-laki yang duduk disebelah miku. Laki-laki dengan rambut rambut pendek berwarna biru dan juga selalu menggunakan syal berwarna biru tua.

"Ia, sepertinya begitu." Jawab laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna kuning cerah yang rambutnya dikucir ponytail kecil dan dibagian depan rambutnya sedikit berantakan bernama Kagami Len. Mata berwarna biru cerah milik laki-laki itu tampak memandangi Rin dengan pandangan khawatir. 'Apa yang terjadi padamu Rin?' gumam laki-laki itu dalam hati.

"Tanyakan saja kalau kamu memang ingin tahu Len" ucap Kaito yang seperti dapat membaca pikiran Len atau dia memang dapat membaca pikirannya?

"Ck, kenapa tidak kamu beritahu saja aku, Kaito!"

"Haha tentu saja tidak akan. Sama sekali tidak menarik jika memberitahumu apa yang sedang Rin pikirkan sekarang."

"Ck, kenapa sih aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran Rin? Menyebalkan"

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan bisa membaca pikirannya. Itu karena kita tidak akan bisa membaca pikiran orang yang kita cintai, kamu tahu kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Orang yang kita cintai ya? Apa boleh aku mencintainya?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang tampak sangat sedih dan tertekan.

"Tentu saja boleh. Tenang saja kami akan mendukungmu! Ia kan Miku?" Miku menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan perkataan pacarnya itu.

"Tapi kalian tahu kan. Kami ini berbeda!"

"Tapi kamu mencintainya kan. Jika kamu memang mencintainya kejarlah dan jagalah dia selalu Len"

"Arigatou (terima kasih) Kaito, Miku"

"Sama-sama kami akan selalu mendukungmu Len" jawab Miku dan Kaito bersamaan.

Rin POV

Akh menyebalkan! Kenapa sih Rinto-nichan selalu menganggapku seperti anak kecil saja. Padahal akukan sudah SMA, dia pikir aku tidak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri apa?

"Hy"

"Eh... L-Len. A-Ada apa?" Ah gugup sekali, kenapa aku bisa tidak sadar sih ada Len didepanku.

"Hmm... harusnya aku yang tanya ada apa padamu?" setelah mengatakan itu Len menarik sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya tepat disampingku kemudian dia duduk disana.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok"

"Jangan berbohong padaku Kagamine Rin" saat aku memandang wajahnya aku melihat dia tampak memandang aku dengan khawatir.

"Ehm... itu... sebenarnya..."

"sebenarnya apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku baru saja bertengkar dengan Rinto-nichan..." ucapku dengan nada suara sedih dan sedikit kesal.

"Hmm... bertengkar kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku mau pergi ke toko buku bersama Rinto-nichan, tapi tadi pagi Rinto-nichan membatalkannya karena dia ada urusan sepulang sekolah. Lalu saat aku ingin pergi sendiri Rinto-nichan melarangku, menganggapku seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Tentu saja aku kesal dan akhirnya kami bertengka" Ah rasanya lega bisa menceritakan hal ini pada Len.

"Ne (hy)... Rin harusnya kamu bisa mengerti perasaan Rinto-san. Dia melakukan itu karena dia hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu hal yang buruk padamu. Kamu tahukan?"

"Ia aku tahu. Tapi tidak perlu menganggapku seperti anak kecil jugakan"

"Dia hanya khawatir padamu Rin. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama karena aku juga tidak mau ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu Rin. Jadi lebih baik kamu minta maaf pada Rinto-san" Ah wajahku memerah karena perkataan Len tadi. Malunya!

"Emh... I-Ia setelah dari toko buku aku akan minta maaf pada Rinto-san"

"Hmm... baguslah. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku menemanimu ke toko buku? Tidak keberatankan?"

"Eh... beneran? K-Kamu mau nemenin aku nanti?"

"Tentu saja. Sepulang sekolah nanti kita pergi kesana, Ok?" Ah senangnya bisa pergi dengan Len.

"Emh..." Aku segera menganggukkan kepalaku sambil menatap mata Len yang tampak sangat menawan.

Rin POV End

Sepulang sekolah Rin dan Len segera pergi ke toko buku, yang memang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolah. Sesampainya di toko buku Rin langsung menuju ke rak bagian novel dan segera menemukan novel yang sudah sangat dia inginkan.

"Kamu sangat menyukai buku itu ya?" tanya Len yang memperhatikan buku yang dibawa oleh Rin dengan teliti.

"Eh... I-Ia aku sangat menyukai buku ini. Ceritanya begitu romantis dan keren sekali"

"Hmm... begitu"

"Ah... aku mau ke kasir dulu dan membayar buku ini. Len tunggu diluar saja"

"Baiklah" setelah itu mereka berpisah, Len berjalan keluar toko dan Rin segera membayar buku yang dipilihnya dan segera menyusul Len yang sudah menunggunya diluar toko.

Setelah itu Len mengantar Rin pulang. Tapi hanya sampai di taman dekat rumah Rin saja karena Rin menolak untuk diantar sampai rumah. Karena dia tidak ingin Len pulang terlalu malam karena harus mengantar dia sampai ke rumah lagipula rumahnya sudah tidak terlalu jauh lagi jadi menurutnya tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kalau dia pulang sendiri. Tapi tentu saja Len menolak hal itu, dia sama sekali tidak ingin Rin pulang sendiri apalagi hari sudah malam. Yah hari ini mereka memang pulang malam dikarenakan Rin yang mengajak Len untuk mampir ke sebuah cafe dulu sesaat setelah mereka pergi dari toko buku.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu aku antar sampai rumahmu?" tanya Len yang tampak tidak yakin membiarkan Rin pulang sendiri kerumahnya walaupun jarak rumah Rin hanya tinggal melewati satu gang lagi.

"Ia aku yakin Len. Tenang saja aku akan baik-baik saja. Lebih baik Len pulang saja, aku tidak mau Len pulang terlalu malam karena mengantarku sampai dirumah" Rin mencoba meyakinkan Len untuk tidak perlu mengantarnya pulang.

"Hah... baiklah. Aku pulang dulu Rin. Kamu hati-hati ya dijalan" akhirnya dengan hati yang berat dia membiarkan Rin pulang sendiri.

"Ia, Len juga hati-hati ya. Mata ashita(sampai bertemu besok)"

"Hmm... mata ashita"

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan kerumah mereka masing-masing. Tapi saat Rin mulai berjalan digang dekat taman yang memang sepi dan gelap di merasakan ada seseorang yang mengamati dan mengikutinya dibelankang. Tapi saat dia melihat kebelakang dia sama sekali tidak menemukan siapapun. Akhirnya Rin mengira bahwa semua itu hanya halusinasinya saja dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tapi saat dia berjalan beberapa meter kedepan dia melihat seseorang dengan mata merah dan juga dia memiliki cakar yang panja dikedua tangannya. Apalagi dikedua tangan, mulut, dan tubuhnya terdapat noda darah. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Rin sangat ketakutan. Tapi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya diam terpaku tanpa bisa mengikuti perintah otaknya yang menyuruhnya untuk segera lari dari sana.

Seseorang itu dengan cepat berlari dan menerjang Rin. Dan yang bisa Rin lakukan hanya menutup matanya dan membisikkan satu nama 'Len'. Sesaat setelah itu dia merasakan ada sepasang tangan yang menariknya dalam sebuah dekapan. Dan saat dia membuka mata, dia dapat melihat Len dengan matanya yang merah dan wajah penuh dengan kemarahan serta tangannya yang sudah seperti cakar sedang mendekapnya dengan sangat erat. Sedangkan sosok yang tadi akan menyerang Rin sudah terjatuh ditanah dan melebur menjadi abu.

"L...Len..." Di sela-sela ketakutannya dan air matanya yang entah kapan sudah mengalir dipipinya dia berusaha untuk berbicara.

"... Kamu baik-baik saja kan Rin?" tanya Len akhirnya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam dan sekarang wujudnya sudah kembali menjadi Len yang biasanya dilihat oleh Rin.

Rin hanya menganggukkan kepala dan setelah itu dia segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan Len dan berjalan mundur menjauhi Len. Len yang merasa Rin mulai menjauhi dirinya hanya bisa terdiam terpaku ditempatnya sekarang. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Kamu takut padaku Rin?" tanya Len setelah terdiam cukup lama dan Rin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu kenapa kamu menjauhiku?" tanya Len sekali lagi.

"A-Aku hanya bingung Len. A-Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi" jawab Rin dengan suara yang begitu lirih tapi masih dapat Len dengar karena memang pendengarannya yang memang tajam.

"Mendekatlah Rin. Aku akan memberitahu semua hal yang ingin kamu ketahui kepadamu oleh karena itu kemarilah" Rin segera mendekat kearah Len.

Setelah Rin sudah benar-benar dekat dengannya, Len segera menggendongnya dalam dekapan tangannya dan membawanya ketaman.

**Bersambung...**

* * *

salam kenal semua... ^_^

saya adalah seorang pemula disini jadi jika cerita kurang memuaskan saya benar-benar minta maaf minna dan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan segera saya publish secepatnya.

kritik dan saran saya terima


	2. Chapter 2

**Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Cerita asli buatan sendiri jika ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain mohon maaf...**

**Summary**

** Apa kamu percaya bahwa vampire itu ada? Aku Kagamine Rin dulunya sangat tidak percaya pada vampire. Tapi itu semua berubah sejak aku semakin mengenal Kagami Len. Kehidupanku yang tenang mulai berubah sejak aku berhubungan dengan Len...**

* * *

Sesampainya ditaman Len mendudukkan Rin disebuah kursi taman dan dia juga duduk disebelahnya. Setelah itu Len mulai menceritakan hal yang baru saja terjadi tadi kepada Rin.

"Sosok yang tadi akan menyerangmu itu sebenarnya bukanlah manusia Rin" Rin yang mendengar hal itu tidak terlalu terkejut karena setelah melihat bagaimana wujud sosok itu dia yakin bahwa sosok itu memang bukanlah manusia. Tapi jika sosok itu memang bukan manusia lalu apa?

"L-Lalu sosok itu sebenarnya apa?"

"Dia atarashi kyuketsuki (vampire baru)"

"Atarashi kyuketsuki?"

"Ya, seseorang yang memang baru saja menjadi atarashi kyuketsuki pengendalian dirinya terhadap darah memang sangat buruk sehingga dia bisa menyerang manusia yang ada dihadapannya tanpa memperdulikan hal lain lagi"

"L-Lalu kamu sendiri itu sebenarnya apa len?"

"Aku? Aku adalah vampire darah murni Rin" Rin yang mendengar hal itu tentu saja sangat terkejut karena selama ini Rin memang memendam perasaannya yang sudah sangat menyukai Len. Dan sekarang dia harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa orang yang selama ini dia sukai ternyata adalah vampir.

"Vampire darah murni?"

"Ya. Dalam bangsa kami hanya tinggal sedikit vampire yang memilik darah murni, sehingga banyak vampire yang menginginkan darah kami agar mereka bisa menjadi lebih kuat"

"Lalu kenapa kamu masuk disekolahku Len? Apa kamu ingin menghisap darah mereka?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Sebenarnya sebelum aku masuk disekolah itu dan bertemu denganmu aku sudah sering sekali mengamatimu dari jauh. Melihatmu yang selalu berbuat baik, senyumanmu yang membuat hatiku menjadi tenang saat melihatnya dan melihat bagaimana manjanya kamu terhadap Rinto-san" Rin yang mendengar hal itu tentu saja terkejut bukan main.

"K-Kenapa kamu mengamatiku? Dan sudah berapa lama kamu mengamatiku?"

"Sudah 3 tahun lamanya aku selalu mengamatimu. Dan untuk alasan aku selalu mengamatimu itu... ka-karena se-sebenarnya a-aku... me-... mencintaimu Rin" Rin yang mendengar pernyataan dari Len tentu saja sangat terkejut. Karena dia sama sekali tidak menyangka perasaanya akan terbalas selain itu dia juga terkejut seorang Len yang merupakan vampir bisa mencintainya yang merupakan mangsanya yaitu manusia.

"Me-Mencintaiku? Kamu tidak sedang bercandakan Len?" tanya Rin yang merasa tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja Len katakan.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Len tegas.

"Ta-tapi aku ini ma-manusia Len, sedangkan kamu itu... vampire" sungguh betapa sakitnya hati Rin saat menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa bersatu dengan orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Karena mereka berbeda dan sudah sepantasnyakan kalau mereka tidak boleh bersama.

"Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu Rin. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu menjagamu dan bersamamu Rin. Jadi apa kamu mau menerima cintaku dan akan selalu bersamaku Rin?" ucap Len sambil menggenggam tangan Rin dan memandang Rin dengan tatapan yakin dan serius.

"A...Aku ju-juga me-mencintaimu Len. Ta-Tapi apa kamu yakin dengan hal ini?" tanya Rin yang merasa tidak yakin dan wajahnya yang memerah karena baru saja dia mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Len.

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kamu adalah mateku" ucap len sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya, membuat wajah Rin yang melihatnya memerah karena malu.

"Mate?" setelah Rin berhasil menenangkan degup jantungnya dia mulai bertanya pada Len karena dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Len dengan mate.

"Ah... Ia. Kamu tidak tahu ya apa itu mate?" Rin segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hmm... Mate itu jika didalam dunia manusia bisa disebut dengan pasangan hidup" jelas Len pada Rin.

"Eh... Pa-pasangan hidup?" jelas saja wajah Rin bertambah merah karena mendengar Len yang berbicara tentang pasangan hidup.

"Ya, kami para vampire biasanya hanya bisa mencintai seseorang satu kali Rin"

"E-Eh... ja-jadi ini pertama kalinya Len jatuh cinta?"

"Ya, karena itu jangan pernah kamu tinggalkan aku Rin" Len menarik Rin kedalam pelukannya. Anehnya, walaupun Rin tahu tubuh Len itu selalu dingin tapi entah kenapa rasanya sangat nyaman saat dia dipeluk oleh Len. Dia merasa aman saat berada didekat Len.

"Ia Len. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, aku janji."

"Arigatou Rin" ucap Len dan mencium kening Rin dengan lembut.

Setelah itu mereka saling berpelukan dibawah taburan bintang yang bersinar dengan indahnya dilangit. Len terus mendekap gadis yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi miliknya dan tidak akan dia biarkan ada seseorang yang mengambil gadisnya apalagi menyakitinya. Dia akan selalu melindungi gadisnya dengan taruhan nyawa sekalipun.

Tanpa sadar pandangan Len beralih pada leher milik Rin. Matanya yang berwarna biru cerah mulai berubah menjadi berwarna merah terang. Dan tanpa sadar Len mulai mendekatkan kepalanya kearah leher milik Rin. Dari sana dia bisa mencium bau darah Rin dengan lebih jelas dan itu benar-benar membuat dirinya tergiur.

"Engh... Len!?" Desah Rin saat merasakan lidah milk Len dilehernya.

Seolah tersadar, Len segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Rin. Dan saat itu Rin dapat melihat mata Len yang sudah berubah menjadi merah. Dan Rin bisa mengetahui bahwa Len pasti sedang menginginkan darahnya.

"Go-Gomen Rin. Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu sampai dirumah" Len segera berdiri dari duduknya dan saat dia akan melangkah ada sepasang tangan kecil yang menahannya. Tanpa melihat orangnyapun dia sudah tahu kalau yang menahan tanganya itu adalah gadisnya, Rin.

"Le-Len... mi-minumlah darahku" ucap Rin terbata sambil tetap berdiri dan menahan tangan kiri Len. Sedangkan Len hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Rin tadi. Dia tidak pernah mengira Rin akan mengatakan hal itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len akhirnya yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam.

"Bu-Bukankah Len bilang bahwa aku adalah milik Len jadi aku ingin Len hanya meminum darahku saja" Len tampak tertegun mendengar perkatan Rin tadi.

"Kamu sama sekali tidak keberatan Rin?" tanya Len mencoba memastikan perkataan Rin tadi.

"Emh..." Rin segera menganggukkan kepalanya.

Dan dalam hitungan detik Rin sudah kembali berada dalam pelukan Len. Len mulai mendekatkan kepalannya dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibir hangat dan lembut milik Rin. Rin mulai menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman dari Len. Setelah cukup lama mereka berciuman, Len mulai melepaskan ciuman mereka agar Rin bisa menghirup nafas terlebih dahulu. Setelah Len melihat Rin sudah tidak kehabisan nafas lagi, Len mulai mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Rin. Mata Len mulai berubah menjadi warna merah terang lagi dan dimulutnya terdapat sepasang taring. Len mulai menancapkan taring miliknya dan menghisap darah milik Rin. Sedangkan Rin dia hanya bisa menahan sakit saat Len mulai menancapkan taringnya pada lehernya. Setelah Len sudah merasa tidak haus lagi dia melepaskan gigittannya dileher Rin. Dan dia dapat melihat Rin yang sudah pingsan dalam pelukannya.

"Hah... sepertinya aku terlalu banyak meminum darah Rin" Len segera menggendong Rin ala bridal style dan membawanya pergi.

Tanpa mereka sadari sebenarnya sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Dan sepasang mata berwarna merah cerah itu terlihat marah. Setelah melihat Len yang mulai meninggalkan taman itu sosok itu juga ikut menghilang, meninggalkan kesunyian ditaman itu.

Keesokan paginya disebuah mansion yang sangat megah, tepanya disebuah kamar yang sangat luas. Seorang gadis tengah tertidur dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki, yang dengan lembut membelai rambut sang gadis yang berwarna kuning cerah sama seperti miliknya. Gadis itu segera terbangun saat merasakan ada tangan yang membelai rambutnya. Gadis itu tampak sangat terkejut melihat ada laki-laki yang sedang membelai rambutnya apalagi mereka berada dalam satu tempat tidur.

"Le-Len!? A-Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Rin dan sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa laki-laki yang sedari tadi membelai rambutnya adalah Len.

"Eeh... tentu saja aku menemani mateku tidur. Memang tidak boleh ya?" tanya Len dengan wajah yang sangat polos, sedangkan Rin wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Te-Tentu saja tidak boleh. Kamu tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh padakukan Len?"

"Tidak, aku hanya terus memelukmu saja" ucap Len yang sukses membuat wajah Rin semakin memerah seperti buah tomat.

"Dan Len..."

"Ya?"

"Dimana aku sekarang!? Bagaimana jika Oni-chan tahu aku tidak pulang kerumah? dia pasti akan sangat khawatir padaku dan saat aku pulang nanti, aku pasti akan dimarahi habis-habissan olehnya!" ucap Rin panjang lebar sedangkan Len hanya menunggu Rin selesai berbicara.

"Oh... sekarang kamu sedang ada dirumahku lebih tepatnya kamarku. Dan soal Rinto-san tenang saja aku sudah bilang padanya bahwa kamu sedang menginap dirumah temanmu" jawab Len dengan tenangnya, sedangkan Rin hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa oni-channya yang overproctective itu bisa dengan mudahnya percaya pada perkataan Len.

"Hah... baiklah, sekarang aku mau mandi dulu dan segera berangkat ke sekolah" saat Rin akan beranjak dari tempat tidur ada tangan besar yang menahan tangannya.

"Ada apa Len?" tanyanya pada orang yang sedang menahan tangannya itu.

"Kita tidak akan berangkat ke sekolah Rin" ucapnya membuat mata Rin terbuka lebar.

"Apa maksudmu Len? Kita harus sekolah" ucap Rin dan Len hanya menunjuk ke arah jam yang ada dimeja kecil dekat tempat tidur.

"E-EH..." teriak Rin tanpa sadar saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 tepat.

"LEN BAKA! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku sih!?"

"Karena aku liat kamu tidur dengan lelapnya jadi aku biarkan saja kamu tidur dan tidak membangunkanmu. Aku tidak mau mengganggu tidurmu Rin" Rin yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa menghelas nafas, pasrah.

Saat ini Rin sedang duduk disofa yang ada dibalkon kamar Len sambil memandangi bintang-bintang yang terlihat sangat indah. Jika kalian bertanya kemana Len? Tadi dia baru saja pergi, dia hanya bilang dia ada urusan penting diluar dan meninggalkan Rin dirumah bersama para pelayan dan penjaga di rumah Len.

**BRAKK**

Rin benar-benar terkejut saat pintu kamar Len terbuka dengan kerasnya dan disana sudah berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut hijau pendek dan matanya yang sudah berwarna merah terang. Kedua tangannya sudah seperti cakar dan dari cakar itu mengalir darah. Seperti habis digunakan untuk membunuh. Rin yang melihat itu hanya bisa berjalan mundur sampai dia terpojok dibalkon kamar Len. Tubuh Rin sudah bergetar sedari tadi dan dari kedua matanya sudah mengalir air mata yang sudah dia tahan sedari tadi. Gadis itu benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Laki-laki itu mulai mendekati Rin, membuat Rin makin ketakutan.

"Hy manusia" ucap orang itu sambil terus mendekati Rin yang hanya bisa terdiam.

"Hiks... A-Apa maumu?" tanya Rin dengan nada yang bergetar karena menahan isakan.

"Hmm... mauku? Mauku adalah membunuhmu manusia" ucap sosok itu dan melesat kearah Rin sambil mengarahkan cakarnya kearah wajah Rin. Rin yang sadar akan hal itu segera menghindar tapi tetap saja cakar itu dapat menggores wajah Rin, meninggalkan luka gores dipipi kiri Rin yang dengan segera darah mengalir dari luka itu. Rin segera berlari keluar kamar Len mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari laki-laki yang akan membunuhnya itu.

"Ho... mencoba lari dariku ya manusia..." ucap laki-laki itu sambil mengejar Rin.

Rin terus berlari dan saat dia sampai dilantai 1 rumah Len. Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati banyak mayat vampire yang suda mati dan mulai berubah menjadi debu ditempat itu. Tanpa memperdulikan hal itu mulai berlari lagi kearah pintu keluar sambil terus menggumamkan nama Len, berharap dia akan datang dan menyelamatkannya dari laki-laki vampire yang akan membunuhnya. Saat dia melihat pintu depan rumah Len, dia segera mempercepat larinya. Tapi sungguh sial dirinya karena ternyata pintu itu terkunci dan saat dia akan mencari jalan lain. Sosok laki-laki itu sudah ada dibelakangnya bersiap menyerangnya lagi dengan cakarnya yang panjang dan tajam itu. Rin benar sudah terpojok dipojok ruang tamu milik Len.

"Sudah lelah manusia?" tanya laki-laki itu dan mendekat kearah Rin. Begitu sampai didepan Rin, laki-laki itu langsung mencekik leher Rin. Membuat Rin tidak bisa bernafas apalagi cakar milik laki-laki itu menancap dileher Rin, membuat Rin kesakitan.

"Ada kata terakhir manusia?" yang bisa Rin lakukan hanya menyebut nama Len dengan sangat lirih.

"L-Len..."

Tepat setelah itu pintu ruang tamu Len terbuka dengan kerasnya dan memunculkan seorang laki-laki dengan rupa yang hampir menyerupai Rin dengan mata yang sudah berwarna merah terang. Sosok itu dengan cepat menarik laki-laki yang mencoba membunuh Rin dan melemparnya jauh dari Rin. Rin yang sudah tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya hampir saja akan terjatuh jika tidak ada sepasang tangan besar yang menahan tubuhnya.

"L-Len..." ucapnya lirih

"Aku disini Rin. Gomen (maafkan aku), aku terlambat menyelamatkanmu. Sekarang kamu bisa tenang karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka lagi Rin" ucap laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah Len. Rin hanya tersenyum dalam dekapan lembut Len. Dan setelah itu pandangannya mulai menggelap. Len yang sadar Rin pingsan, segera membaringkan tubuh Rin dilantai ruang tamu. Kemudian dia bersiap melawan laki-laki yang baru saja akan membunuh orang yang sangat dia cintainya.

"**AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMAAFKANMU MIKUO**" teriak Len dan mulai berlari dan menyerang sosok laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Mikuo itu.

"**AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU JUGA LEN**" teriak Miku yang juga ikut menyerang Len.

Mereka terus saling menyerang hingga mereka sama-sama terluka parah. Dan saat Len melihat Mikuo yang lengah karena kelelahan dan juga dia sudah terluka sangat parah. Dia segera berlari kearahnya dan menancapkan cakarnya tepat dijantung Mikuo. Mikuo yang sudah sangat kelelahan sekaligus dia lengah tidak sempat lagi menghindar. Dan akibatnya dia tertusuk oleh cakar milik Len, dan dia langsung terjatuh dan berubah menjadi debu. Setelah itu Len berjalan kearah Rin dengan tertatih-tatih, menahan luka parah yang ada ditubuhnya. Sesampainya disamping Rin, Len langsung terduduk lemas disamping Rin. Pandangannya semakin lama semakin mengabur dan sesaat kemudian dia pingsan dan terjatuh tepat disamping Rin. Sebelum benar-benar pingsan dia dapat mendengar suara seorang gadis yang sangat dia kenali memanggilnya.

Disebuah kamar tepatnya ditempat tidur yang ada dikamar itu terbaring seorang laki-laki dengan tubuh yang penuh perban. Dan juga seorang gadis yang tampaknya tertidur disamping laki-laki itu.

"Engh..." laki-laki yang terbaring lemah ditempat tidur itu tampaknya mulai terbangun dan dia tampak kaget saat melihat ada seorang gadis yang tertidur disampingnya. Tapi itu hanya sebentar karena begitu melihat siapa gadis yang ada disampingnya, laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pelan rambut kuning gadis itu.

"Engh... Len" gadis itu Rin segera membuka matanya pelan saat merasakan ada tangan yang membelai rambutnya. Dan betapa senangnya Rin saat membuka mata dia dapat melihat orang yang dia cintai sudah sadar dan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Ohayou Rin"

"Hiks... ohayou Len" Rin langsung saja memeluk Len dan menangis dipelukannya. Dia benar-benar senang hingga tanpa sadar dia sudah menangis bahagia.

"Gomen membuatmu menunggu Rin" ucap Len sambil membalas pelukan dari Rin.

"Emh... tidak ini bukan salah Len. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena gara-gara menyelamatkan aku, Len jadi terluka parah seperti ini"

"Dasar bodoh, tentu saja aku menyelamatkanmu mana mungkin aku bisa diam saja saat mengetahui ada vampire yang menyakitimu. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal ini terjadi lagi. Aku akan benar-benar melindungimu Rin" Rin yang mendengar perkataan Len hanya bisa menangis, dia benar-benar bersyukur bisa mendapatkan Len.

"Hiks... arigatou Len" Rin melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung mencium Len dan tentu saja Len membalas ciuman tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan setelah itu mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Len semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Rin dan Rin mengubur wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Len. Tapi moment itu tidak bertahan lama saat seorang gadis dengan warna rambut yang sama seperti mereka hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dan dikucir pony tail memasuki kamar milik Len.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah bangun Len" ucap gadis yang baru saja memasuki kamar itu.

"E-Eh... Lenka-ne (kak Lenka)? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Len sambil melepaskan pelukannya pada Rin, begitu juga dengan Rin. Wajah mereka sekarang sama-sama memerah karena ketahuan sedang berpelukan.

"Kamu tahu 1 hari yang lalu aku benar-benar kaget saat berkunjung kerumahmu, kamu sudah terluka sangat parah dengan Rin juga. Dan Rin sebaiknya kamu makan malam dulu, kamu belum makan dari kemarin kan? "ucap gadis yang diketahui bernama Lenka itu sambil meletakkan makan malam untuk Rin dimeja kecil samping tempat tidur.

" Eh... ia Lenka-ne" ucap Rin dan segera mengambil makan malam dan memakannya.

"E-Eh... Rin dari kemarin belum makan?" tanya Len dan Rin hanya menganggukkan kepala saja.

"Kemarin begitu dia sadar dia langsung menanyai keadaanmu dan saat aku berkata bahwa kamu terluka parah bahkan juga sempat terkena racun dia benar-benar khawatir, sampai-sampai dia selalu menemanimu tanpa memperdulikan dirinya sendiri dan tidak mau makan. Tapi syukurlah sekarang kamu sudah sadar" ucap Lenka panjang lebar sedangkan Rin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya

"Nah kalau begitu aku keluar dulu ya" lanjut Lenka sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Ah... ia. Len apa kamu ingin aku bawakan darah segar?" tanya Lenka didepan kamar adiknya.

"Tidak, tidak perlu Lenka-ne. Aku akan meminum darah Rin saja. Ia kan Rin?" ucap Len sambil mencoba menggoda Rin yang hanya bisa menutupi semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Ah... baiklah kalau begitu" setelah itu Lenka keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya.

"Jadi Rin, apa aku boleh meminum darahmu?" tanya Len pada Rin yang sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

Rin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan Len mulai mendekati Rin sambil menarik Rin mendekat padanya. Setelah itu Len mulai menancapkan taringnya pada leher Rin yang masih terdapat bekas luka dari vampire yang menyerangnya kemarin. Setelah selesai meminum darah Rin, Len melepaskan taringnya dari leher Rin dan dia menciumi semua bekas luka dari vampire yang sudah menyakiti gadisnya itu.

"Engh... L-Len!?" desah Rin.

"Gomen Rin karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu, kamu jadi harus terluka seperti ini" ucap Len sambil memeluk Rin dan mengusap rambut gadisnya lembut.

"Tidak Len. Ini bukan salah Len, lagipula waktu itu Len sudah menyelamatkanku. Mungkin kalau Len tidak datang aku pasti tidak bisa merasakan pelukan dari Len lagi" ucap Rin sambil membalas pelukan dari Len.

"Hmm... Arigatou Rin. Mulai sekarang aku akan benar-benar menjagamu. Dan kita akan selalu bersama" ucap Len sambil mencium kening Rin.

"Ne (Hy)... Len" panggil Rin pada Len.

"Ada apa Rin?"

"Apa menurutmu kita akan bisa selalu bersama?" tanya Rin sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Len.

"Apa maksudmu Rin? Tentu saja kita akan selalu bersama" ucap Len sambil memandang bingung pada Rin.

"Tapi aku ini manusia Len, sedangkan kamu itu vampire. Dan setahuku vampire itu abadikan" ucapan Rin barusan benar-benar membuat Len kembali tersadar bahwa mereka itu berbeda.

Sesaat setelah itu terjadilah keheningan diantara mereka. Saling memikirkan hal yang sama dalam pikiran mereka. Sampai Len memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Ne... Rin"

"Ia..."

"... Bagaimana jika aku mengubahmu menjadi vampire?" tanya Len pada Rin yang membuat Rin sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Len tadi.

"Kamu bercanda Len?" tanya Rin pada Len.

"Aku serius Rin. Dengan begitu kita akan selalu bersama. Kamu maukan Rin?" ucap Len serius akan perkataannya.

"hiks... aku mau Len" ucap Rin yang sudah kembali menangis dalam pelukan Len.

"Arigatou Rin. Aishiteru (aku mencintaimu) Rin"

"Aishiteru mo (aku juga mencintaimu) Len"

**OWARI ^_^**

* * *

Gomen minna kalau endingnya kurang memuaskan

Dan arigatou yang udah mau baca fic ini ya ^_^

Dan sebagai penjelasan Miku, Kaito, Lenka, dan Len adalah vampire


	3. Chapter 3 Sequel

**Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Disclaimer : Cerita asli buatan sendiri jika ada kemiripan dengan cerita lain mohon maaf...**

**Summary**

** Apa kamu percaya bahwa vampire itu ada? Aku Kagamine Rin dulunya sangat tidak percaya pada vampire. Tapi itu semua berubah sejak aku semakin mengenal Kagami Len. Kehidupanku yang tenang mulai berubah sejak aku berhubungan dengan Len...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sequel**

Happy reading...

Beberapa hari setelah Rin mengiakan permintaan Len untuk mengubahnya menjadi vampire saat ini Rin sedang menyelesaikan masalahnya sebagai manusia. Dan hampir semua masalah sudah dia selesaikan hanya tinggal satu masalah, sejak hari itu dia belum menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan anikinya. Sekarang Rin sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamar anikinya dengan perasan bimbang dan bingung, apakah dia harus menceritakan tentang Len pada anikinya?

Setelah berpikir matang-matang akhirnya Rin memutuskan akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada anikinya. Dia tidak tahu akan seperti apa respon dari anikinya mengenai hal ini. Tapi yang pasti dia akan membuat anikinya itu percaya padanya.

"Ni-chan... aku masuk ya" Rin segera membuka pintu kamar anikinya dan memasukinya. Saat memasuki kamar itu Rin dapat melihat anikinya yang sedang memandang bulan dari jendela kamarnya.

"Ada apa Rin?" tanya Rinto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan yang tampak indah hari ini.

"Ni-chan... go-gomenne" ucap Rin lirih yang masih dapat didengar oleh anikinya.

"Kenapa kamu harus minta maaf Rin" ucap Rinto sambil menatap mata imoutonya.

"Tapi aku sudah berkata yang tidak-tidak pada Ni-chan bahkan aku juga sudah mengatakan kalau aku membenci Ni-chan tapi sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak membenci Ni-chan, aku sangat menyayangi Ni-chan" ucap Rin dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, dia sangat merasa bersalah terhadap anikinya.

"Ini bukan sama sekali bukan salahmu Rin, mungkin Ni-chan memang yang terlalu berlebihan waktu itu. Lagi pula Ni-chan sudah melupakan itu, jadi Rin jangan menangis donk" Rinto menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai mengalir menuruni pipinya yang mulus itu.

"Hiks... tapi Ni-chan..." sebelum sempat berbicara lagi jari Rinto sudah menghentikan perkataannya dengan menempelkan jarinya pada mulut Rin.

"Sudah kukatakan ini bukan salah Rin dan Ni-chan sudah melupakan hal ini mengerti!?" Rinto tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Rin lembut.

"Hiks... Ni-chan" begitu melihat senyuman dari anikinya langsung saja Rin memeluk anikinya itu.

Selama beberapa hari tidak saling berbicara dengan anikinya Rin benar-benar merindukan saat bersama anikinya itu. Rinto mengeratkan pelukannya pada imoutonya, dia juga benar-benar merindukan imoutonya. Itu. Setelah merasa tenang Rin melepaskan pelukannya dan dia berpikir mungkin ini saatnya Rin menceritakan tentang Len, walaupun dia juga merasa sedikit tidak yakin akan hal ini tapi dia harus tetap menceritakannya.

"Ni-chan percaya tidak dengan vampire?" tanya Rin dengan hati-hati pada anikinya.

"Apa maksudmu Rin? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang hal aneh seperti itu?" tanya Rinto bingung.

"Sudah jawab saja Ni-chan"

"Hmm... kalau km bertanya tentang itu sih, Ni-chan antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Memang ada apa Rin?"

"Ti-Tidak ada, hanya ingin tahu saja. Lalu kalau misalnya aku punya pacar menurut Ni-chan gimana?" Rinto yang mendengarkan hal itu terdiam membuat Rin yang sudah gugup menjadi semakin gugup saja.

"Kamu sudah punya pacar Rin?" tanya Rinto dan Rin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala.

"Sejak kapan kamu pacaran Rin? Dan dengan siapa kamu pacaran?" Rinto memeggang kedua bahu imoutonya itu, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka imoutonya itu sudah mempunyai seorang pacar.

"Eh... ano sebenarnya sudah selama beberapa hari ini aku berpacaran dengan Len teman sekelasku" ucap Rin sambil mnenyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Len? Kamu yakin dia orang yang baik untukmu Rin?" tanya Rinto yang merasa tidak yakin dengan orang yang berpacaran dengan imoutonya itu.

"Bagiku dia adalah orang yang paling baik yang pernah aku kenal Ni-chan" Rin menatap anikinya dengan pandangan mata yakin.

"Hah... kalau kamu memang bilang begitu baiklah, tapi kalau sampai aku tahu dia membuatmu menangis aku tidak akan tinggal diam" Rinto melepaskan peggangannya pada bahu imoutonya tapi hal itu terhenti saat dia mendengar gumaman imoutonya.

"Vampire... Len adalah vampire, Ni-chan..." Rinto yang mendengar hal itu tentu saja sangat terkejut bukan main.

"Va-Vampire?" tanya Rinto tidak yakin dengan hal yang baru saja imoutonya katakan.

"I-Ia, sebenarnya Len adalah Vampire. Ta-Tapi aku ingin tetap bersamanya karena itu aku ingin sekali menjadi vampire seperti Len" Rinto sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka imoutonya itu akan mengatakan hal gila seperti ini padanya.

"Kamu jangan gila Rin. Mana mungkin Ni-chan membiarkanmu berubah menjadi vampire"

"Aku mohon Ni-chan izinkan aku bersama dengan Len dan merubah diriku menjadi vampire" Rin terus memohon kepada anikinya dengan air mata yang sudah kembali mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Ck... baiklah Rin. Tapi berjanjilah kamu akan hidup dengan bahagia dan tidak melupakan anikimu ini janji?" Rinto menghapus air mata imoutonya dan kemudian memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Ia aku janj dan Ni-chan arigatou" Rin tersenyum lembut dalam dekapan anikinya.

Rin baru saja selesai membersihkan dirinya saat dia memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Len yang sudah ada dikamarnya sedang duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya. Rin menghampiri Len dan duduk tepat disampingnya.

"Len sejak kapan ka-..." kata-kata Rin terpotong saat Len tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"L-Len a-ada apa?" tanya Rin bingung sambil membalas pelukan dari Len.

"Aku hanya sangat sangat merindukanmu Rin" ucap len sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Rin.

"Mo... bukankah kita setiap hari bertemu disekolah, Len no baka" Rin tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana manjanya Len saat ini

"Tapi saat itu aku tidak bisa bebas memelukmu seperti sekarang, aku benar-benar merindukan hangatnya tubuhmu dan harum tubuhmu Rin" tidak bisa dipungkiri sekarang wajah Rin sudah benar-benar merah.

"A-Apa kalau aku sudah menjadi vampire dan tubuhku sudah tidak hangat lagi Len tidak akan mencintaiku lagi?" tanya Rin sambil menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap Len.

"Apa yang kamu katakan Rin? Aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun juga" ucap Len dan setelah itu dia mencium bibir Rin lembut.

"A-Arigatou Len" ucap Rin setelah Len melepaskan ciumannya dan Len hanya membalas dengan senyuman lembut.

"Jadi bagaiman kalau kita jalan-jalan sebelum aku mengubahmu menjadi vampire Rin?" tanya Len sambil menatap Rin.

"Eh... ki-kita mau kemana?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Setahuku besok malam akan ada festival tanabata. Bagaimana kalau besok kita kesana?" tanya Len sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah... ia aku mau Len" ucap Rin dengan mata yang sudah berbinar senang.

"Kalau begitu besok malam aku akan menjemputmu Rin dan... jangan lupa kamu harus menggunakan yukata yang manis Rin" bisik Len tepat ditelinga Rin membuat wajah Rin kembali memerah.

"I-Ia" jawab Rin gugup.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu. Oyasuminasai Rin" Len mengecup sekilas kening Rin sebelum pergi meninggalkan Rin sendiri dikamarnya.

Saat ini Rin sudah bersiap mengenakan sebuah yukata panjang berwarna kuning cerah dengan dipadu gambar bunga sakura berwarna putih. Tidak lupa rambutnya yang biasanya dia gerai sekarang dia ikat rapi dengan pita berwarna putih dan diponinya terpasang jepit rambut berbentuk bunga sakura. Setelah Rin merasa yakin dengan penampilannya, dia segera menemui Len yang sudah menunggunya diluar rumah.

"Len... gomen membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Rin dengan menutupi rona merah diwajahnya saat melihat penampilan Len yang juga mengenakan sebuah kimono dan dia terlihat sangat tampan saat mengenakannya.

"Ri-Rin..." Len yang melihat penampilan Rin wajahnya juga ikut sedikit memerak karena hari ini penampilan Rin menjadi lebih antik dan manis dari yang biasanya.

"A-Ano... Len ki-kita pergi sekarang?" setelah menenangkan degup jantungnya, Rin kembali berbicara.

"A-Ah... ia, ayo kita pergi sekarang" ucap Len sambil menarik tangan Rin lembut dan membawanya pergi menjauhi rumahnya sambil bergandengan tangan.

Rin dan Len sekarang sudah tiba ditempat festival diselenggarakan dan saat ini Rin dan Len sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi berbagai kios penjual dan permainan. Sesaat Rin berhenti berjalan saat mata indahnya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik yaitu sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna putih yang merupakan sebuah hadiah dari sebuah stan tembak. Len yang menyadari Rin sudah tidak berjalan disampingnya lagi menghentikan jalannya dan menoleh kebelakang dan saat itu dia melihat Rin sedang diam termenung sambil memperhatikan sebuah stan tembak. Dan saat itu dia menyadari bahwa Rin pasti sangat menginginkan boneka itu.

"Rin kamu mau boneka itu?" tanya Len memastikan.

"E-Eh... ti-tidak kok" jawab Rin dengan sangat gugup.

"Hmm... kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjut lagi ketempat lain" ucap Len sambil tersenyum misterius.

"A-Ah... ia"

Saat ini Rin sedang menunggu Len disebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari tempat festival tadi diadakan. Entah apa yang dilakukan Len sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja saat Rin sedang memikirkan Len didepan matanya muncul sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna putih yang sangat dia inginkan tadi. Rin mengambil boneka itu dan saat dia melihat ke arah belakang dia dapat melihat Len sedang berdiri dibelakangnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Le-Len i-ini?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Itu hadiah untukmu, kamu suka Rin?" Len membelai lembut kepala Rin.

"A-Aku sangat menyukainya Len, ariagtou"

"Hmm... doita Rin" ucap Len dan tersenyum melihat Rin yang tampak sangat gembira dengan hadiahnya.

"Ne... Len, hari ini langit tampak sangat indah ya?" tanya Rin sambil memandang langit malam.

"Hmm... kamu benar Rin" ucap Len yang juga sudah memandang langit malam.

Rin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu kekar Len dan Len dengan senang hati mendekap tubuh Rin dalam pelukannya. Saat itu Len dapat memandang leher jenjang Rin yang tidak tetutupi oleh sehelai rambutpun.

"Kamu mengiginkan darahku Len?" tanya Rin seolah mengetahui isi pikiran Len.

"Bolehkah Rin?"

"Tentu saja,bukankah aku ini hanya milik Len" Rin tersenyum lembut kearah Len.

"Arigatou Rin"

Len mendekatkan kepala mereka dan Len mencium lembut bibir merah Rin yang menggoda itu. Tidak terlalu lama Len kembali melepaskan ciumannya dan mengarahkan kepalanya ke leher jenjang Rin dan matanya yang biasanya berwarna biru cerah itu mulai berubah menjadi merah terang. Len menancapkan taring miliknya dileher Rin dan mulai menghisap darah Rin yang baginya terasa sangat nikmat.

"Akh...Le-Len!" rintih Rin saat merasakan sedikit sakit dibagian lehernya.

Setelah merasa cukup Len melepaskan taringnya dan memandang Rin yang sudah terkulai lemas dalam pelukannya. Len segera mengangkat tubuh Rin dengan gaya bridal style.

"Le-Len..." Rin mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Len.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang Rin. Kamu tidur saja" Len memandang mata indah Rin yang sudah nampak sayu.

"Ia" Rin bergumam lirih sebelum mulai menutup matanya dan tertidur dalam gendongan Len.

Len mulai berjalan menuju kerumah Rin. Sebenarnya jika dia mau, dia bisa saja mencapai rumah Rin dalam hitungan menit saja. Tapi karena dia masih ingin lebih lama bersama dengan Rin akhirnya ia berjalan kaki biasa layaknya manusia biasa.

Begitu sampai dirumah Rin lebih tepatnya dikamar Rin. Len menidurkan tubuh Rin ditempat tidurnya dan meletakkan boneka pemberiannya disebelah Rin. Sebelum meninggalkan kamar itu Len menyelimuti tubuh Rin dengan selimut dan mencium lembut dahi Rin.

"Aishiteru Rin. Oyasuminasai" bisik Len ditelinga Rin sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kamar itu.

Saat ini Rin dan Len sedang berada diatap sekolah. Rin duduk bersandar pada bahu kekar Len dan Len mendekap tubuh Rin dalam pelukannya sambil menikmati angin yang bertiup pelan terasa nyaman bagi orang yang merasakannya.

"Ne... Len" panggil Rin.

"Ia Rin"

"Kapan kamu akan mengubahku menjadi vampire Len?" tanya Rin sambil menatap mata Len.

"Hah... nanti malam. Nanti malam aku akan mengubahmu menjadi vampire dirumahku Rin. Tapi apa kamu benar-benar yakin dengan hal ini Rin?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu Len, tentu saja aku sangat yakin tentang hal ini." Ucap Rin dengan tatapan yakin.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan selalu bersama dengan Len selamanya dan hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kita bisa selalu bersama selamanya" lanjut Rin sambil menyentuh wajah Len dengan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Rin... Hontouni arigatou"

"Sama-sama Len"

Malam ini Rin baru saja tiba dirumah Len. Sekarang dia sedang membereskan barang-barang miliknya dikamar barunya selama dia tinggal dirumah Len. Len tadi sempat mengatakan bahwa Rin akan tinggal bersamanya dalam beberapa bulan, karena setelah nanti dia berubah menjadi vampire dia harus mulai berlatih mengontrol dirinya terhadap keinginannya pada darah.

"Rin kamu sudah siap?"tanya Len sambil memasuki kamar Rin.

"Eh... Len, ia aku siap" ucap Rin yang sudah duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya.

Len beranjak berjalan kearah Rin dan duduk disampingnya. Disamping itu sekarang Rin sudah benar-benar merasa gugup sekaligus takut membayangkan apa yang akan Len lakukan nanti untuk mengubahnya menjadi vampire.

Len mendekatkan pergelangan tangannya ke mulutnya dan tampa disangka-sangka ole Rin, Len melukai tangannya dengan menancapkan taringnya pada tangannya sendiri membuat darah mengalir dari lukanya itu.

"Le-Len!?"

"Rin minumlah darahku" Len mengarahkan tangannya yang terluka pada mulut Rin, sedangkan Rin hanya terperangah akan perkataan Len tadi.

"Ta-Tapi Le-Len ke-kenapa?"

"Darahku ini adalah darah murni, jika manusia biasa sepertimu meminum darahku maka kamu akan bisa berubah menjadi vampire" jelas Len.

"Ba-Baiklah" setelah itu Rin mulai meminum darah Len.

Setelah meminum darah Len, Rin tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan jatuh dalam pelukan Len. Len kemudian membaringkan tubuh Rin di tempat tidurnya dan menghapus sisa darah yang masih tersisa disekitar mulutnya. Segera setelah dia mencium kening Rin, Len pergi meninggalkan kamar itu.

5 hari kemudian

Saat ini seperti biasa Len selalu berada dikamar Rin. Menunggunya bangun dari tidurnya. Len sedang berdiri dibalkon kamar Rin sambil memandang langit malam dan mengingat berbagai macam kenangan yang selalu dia habiskan bersama dengan Rin tentunya.

Tiba-tiba doa dapat merasakan ada sepasang tangan kecil yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tanpa melihat siapa orangnya dia sudah tahu siapa orangnya, dia dapat mencium harum bunga dari tubuhnya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang dia tahu mempunyai harum seperti ini hanyalah Rin seorang.

"Okairi Rin" Len membalikkan tubuhnya dan langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Rin yang sudah tidak terasa hangat seperti dulu.

"Tadaima Len" Rin tersenyum lembut dalam pelukan Len.

"Ne... Len mulai sekarang kita akan benar-benar bersama. Aku senang sekali Len" lanjut Rin.

"Aku juga senang sekali Rin" Len mencium bibir Rin lembut dan memasukkan lidah miliknya kedalam mulut Rin dan mereka mulai saling mengulum lidah mereka.

"Domo arigatou watashi wa hime-sama (terimakasih banyak tuan putriku)" ucap Len setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Dan Rin hanya tersenyum lembut dan kembali memeluk Lan dibawah langit berbintang yang tampak sangat indah.

'Kamu selamanya akan menjadi hidupku Kagamine Rin' ucap Len dalam hati

.

.

.

**Owari ^_^**

* * *

Nah ini dia sequel dari vampire, watashi wa ai

gomen kalau ceritanya aneh ya


End file.
